


When Reality Breaks and Dreams Become Nightmares.

by Closeted_Bookworm



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Violence, Broken Friendships, Existential Angst, Insanity, Minecraft, Suicide, creative mode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted_Bookworm/pseuds/Closeted_Bookworm
Summary: They'd lived and worked and trusted each other for a long time. But their world unravels with one simple discovery.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	When Reality Breaks and Dreams Become Nightmares.

George was terrified. Something had gone terribly wrong, and now the word was crumbling around him. The ground dropped out from under his feet and trees toppled as if gravity had suddenly sunk its fangs into their branches. His sword had been lost long ago, consumed by the lava that had nearly devoured him as well. He’d just eaten his last pork chop a minute ago, and he was already getting hungry, his ability to run diminished with every step he took. He pushed onwards, but wherever he went the destruction followed. He jumped out of the way as a small avalanche of stone crashed down beside him.

“Oh, George…” The sing-song taunt rang through the air, clear and piercing over the roar of burning fires. It seemed to come from everywhere at once, and no amount of noise could block it out. “The world is ending, George… if it ever really began…” 

George squeaked in panic as he caught a glimpse of his former friend hovering between two mountain peaks, turning and sprinting away as fast as he could, praying that Dream hadn’t seen him. This fragile hope was dashed when a hysterical cackling filled the air around him and the ground started melting into magma. He dropped into a crouch.

“You can’t hide, George! This world isn’t yours anymore.”

Obsidian started popping into existence around him, and he tried to escape, but Dream was there at every turn. He was trapped. The walls around him grew higher and higher until only the bluish sheen of the rock and the red glow of the magma were left. His knees were starting to burn from crouching for so long when he looked up and saw Dream descending from the heavens like some twisted, fallen angel, mask cracked but intact and a strange orange block in his hand.

“When were you planning on telling me, George?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m your friend! We’ve built here for years!”

“Don’t play dumb with me. You can’t trap me here anymore. Tell me how to get out or I’ll end this world for good.”

“I’m telling you, I don’t know how! What are you even talking about, ‘getting out?’ If you want to leave then just get a boat!”

Dream leans in close, his mask so close that a drop of red from his bloody nose lands on George’s chestplate.

“Then why’d you punch me when I found out, huh? You think you can keep me here in this fake world forever, but I’m breaking out if it’s the last thing I do.”

“I punched you because you attacked me!”

“It doesn’t matter anyways. It’s not real. Why were you hiding it from me? Scared I wouldn’t be able handle the truth?” He breaks off a corner of his mask, revealing one green eye rimmed with red from crying. “Scared I’d _crack_ if I knew this whole world was a sham?”

George tremblingly tried to push Dream away, but the other man was like a brick wall. “Dream, please believe me. I didn’t know. Please. Please.”

“I’ve found its secrets, George. Everything we’ve done here I could delete in an instant and rebuild a moment later. I can produce more diamonds than we could use in a thousand lifetimes. I can fly without an elytra and stay underwater as long as I please. Our whole world is a _lie_ , and you are too. None of it’s real. I’m not real, you’re not real, none of it’s real and it doesn’t matter.” A diamond sword appeared in his hands. George’s eyes widened.

“Please no. Don’t do this, I’m your friend, just stop and think about this for a minute-”

He brings the sword down in a crushing blow to George’s head, slicing the dyed cap he always wore in two and leaving him broken and bleeding on the ground. He raised a shaking hand and rested his fingers on Dream’s boot just as he struck the killing blow, disappearing in a shower of silver sparks. 

Dream started to laugh. He chortled and chuckled and guffawed and made himself sick with mirth as the world burned down around him. It didn’t matter anymore. His whole life had shattered before him, and he’d gathered up the shards and ground them to dust beneath his feet. Nothing about this was right or sane or worth living for. 

He took the sword and stabbed it into his own stomach. He wrenched it from side to side with a sickening spray of blood, leaving a jagged tear in his chest. He smiled as the last of his lifeblood soaked the ground. He vanished with a matching display of glittering confetti, the sword clattering to the ground next to the remains of a leather helmet and a cracked corner of a mask.

\---

In a forest tens of thousands of blocks away, two people popped into existence. They introduced themselves, then went about getting set up for the night. After all, it’s a dangerous world to live in. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently got into this fandom and I think there is a sad shortage of angsty content.  
> Also it's 4 am help  
> Why is this my most productive time


End file.
